Sales History
Everything you ever wanted to know about the Sales Kiwi offers every so often, and some things you may not want to know. ;oP This page contains information on Expired Sales. We're trying to determine if there is a pattern to the Sales, so we can possibly predict when a better Sale is coming up. It may take several months to see any patterns. November 2014 11/28 - 11/30 *Bundle Sale - 50 Gold, 10,000 Cheer, 50 Axes - Cost: $9.99 *Treasure Hunt 11/24 - 12/30 Golden Seeds 11/21 - 11/27 *60% Off All Premium Items (except Helpers 25%) 11/21 - 11/24 *30% - 150% More on Gold 11/15 - 11/19 *Fairy Queen's Challenge 11/14 - 11/19 *Bundle Sale - 50 Gold, 10,000 Cheer, 50 Axes - Cost: $9.99 11/11 - 11/14 *60% Off All Premium Items (except Helpers 25%) 11/07 - 11/10 *30% - 150% More on Gold 11/04 - 11/06 *30% - 150% More on Cheer October 2014 10/31 - 11/03 *30% - 150% More on Axes *Treasure Hunt 10/28 - 10/30 *60% Off All Premium Items (except Helpers 25%) 10/24 - 10/27 *30% - 150% More on Gold *Magical Gate - 5 Gold per Key 10/21 - 10/24 *Axes for Helpers 10/18 - 10/21 *30% - 150% More on Axes *Scratch Off Ticket 10/14 - 10/16 *30% - 150% More on Cheer 10/07 - 10/09 *60% Off All Premium Items (except Helpers 25%) 10/03 - 10/06 *30% - 150% More on Gold September 2014 09/27 - 10/01 *Fairy Queen's Challenge 09/26 - 10/01 *Bundle Sale - 50 Gold, 10,000 Cheer, 50 Axes - Cost: $9.99 09/23 - 09/26 *60% Off All Premium Items (except Helpers 25%) 09/20 - 09/22 *Jackpot Drawing 09/19 - 09/22 *30% - 150% More on Gold 09/16 - 09/18 *30% - 150% More on Cheer 09/12 - 09/15 *30% - 150% More on Axes *Treasure Hunt 09/09 - 09/11 *60% Off All Premium Items (except Helpers 25%) 09/05 - 09/08 *30% - 150% More on Gold *Magical Gate - 5 Gold per Key 09/04 - 09/04 *Helpers for Axes August 2014 08/29 - 09/01 *30% - 150% More on Axes *Scratch Off Tickets 08/22 - 08/26 *Golden Seeds 08/22 - 08/25 *30% - 150% More on Gold 08/19 - 08/21 *60% Off All Premium Items 08/15 - 08/20 *Bundle Sale - 50 Gold, 10,000 Cheer, 50 Axes - Cost: $9.99 08/15 - 08/18 *Fairy Queen's Challenge 08/13 - 08/14 *25% Off All Helpers 08/08 - 08/11 *30% - 150% More on Gold *Jackpot Drawing on Gold 08/05 - 08/07 *30% - 150% More on Cheer 08/01 - 08/04 *100% More on Axes *Treasure Hunt July 2014 07/30 - 07/31 *60% Off All Premium Items 07/26 - 07/29 *100% More on Gold *Magical Gate 07/22 - 07/25 *25% Off All Helpers 07/18 - 07/21 *30% - 150% More on Axes 07/15 - 07/17 *100% More on Cheer 07/11 - 07/15 *Golden Seeds 07/11 - 07/14 *50% - 150% Off on Gold 07/09 - 07/10 *60% Off All Premium Items 07/05 - 07/08 *Scratch Off Tickets 07/04 - 07/09 *Bundle Sale - 25 Gold, 5,000 Cheer, 25 Axes - Cost: $9.99 07/01 - 07/03 *Helpers for Axes June 2014 06/27 - 06/30 *100% More on Axes 06/20 - 06/24 *Jackpot Drawing on Gold 06/20 - 06/23 *100% More on Gold 06/17 - 06/19 *100% More on Cheer 06/13 - 06/16 *30% - 150% Off on Axes *Treasure Hunt - 4 Axes to Start 06/10 - 06/12 *60% Off All Helpers 06/07 - 06/09 *50% - 150% Off on Gold 06/06 - 06/09 *Golden Seeds 06/04 - 06/05 *Buy One Get One Free Helper May 2014 05/30 - 06/04 *Bundle Sale - 50 Gold, 10,000 Cheer, 50 Axes - Cost: $9.99 05/30 - 06/03 *Fairy Queen's Challenge 05/27 - 05/29 *60% Off All Helpers 05/23 - 05/26 *100% More on Gold *Magical Gate - 5 Gold per Key 05/20 - 05/22 *30% - 150% More on Cheer 05/16 - 05/19 *30% - 150% More on Axes *Scratch Off Tickets 05/13 - 05/15 *60% Off All Premium Items 05/09 - 05/12 *50% - 150% More on Gold *Jackpot Drawing on Gold 05/06 - 05/08 *Helpers for Axes 05/02 - 05/05 *30% - 150% More on Axes *Treasure Hunt - 4 Axes to Start April 2014 04/29 - 05/01 *100% More on Cheer 04/22 - 04/24 *Buy One Get One Free Helper 04/18 - 04/23 *Bundle Sale - 50 Gold, 10,000 Cheer, 50 Axes - Cost: $9.99 04/18 - 04/21 *Fairy Queen's Challenge - Cost: 3 Axes per Crystal 04/15 - 04/17 * 60% Off All Premium Items 04/11 - 04/14 * 30% - 150% More on Gold * Scratch Off Tickets for Axes - Tickets cost Gold 04/08 - 04/10 *30% - 150% More on Cheer Expired: 04/07 * 100% More on Axes * Magical Gate - 5 Axes per Key Expired: 04/03 * 25% Off ALL Helpers March 2014 Expired: 03/31 * 100% More on Gold * Jackpot Drawing on Gold Expired: 03/27 * 100% More on Cheer Expired: 03/24 *30%-150% More on Axes *Treasure Hunt Expired: 03/20 * 60% Off All Premium Items Expired: 03/17 *30% - 150% More on Gold *Golden Seeds